Saaya Yamabuki
' Saaya Yamabuki' (山吹 沙綾, Yamabuki Saaya) is a minor character in Shugo Chara!. She attends Seiyo Academy and is one of Amu 's classmates. History Saaya is portrayed as being very coldhearted, nasty, egotistical and unable to sing. Along with the other members of the Tadase Fan Club, Saaya shows off whenever she gets the chance in order to impress Tadase, Kukai, or any other handsome boys who happen to show up, but to no avail. She is a stereotypical rich and snobby girl and is very competitive with Amu, challenging her at every chance she gets. In Episode 68 of the anime, Saaya Yamabuki reveals that she has to transfer to another school because her father's company is going overseas. She then throws a farewell party. At the party, she surprises Amu and challenges her to three duels to settle who's the most popular before she leaves. Amu wins all three. The next day, Amu invites Saaya to the Royal Garden. There, she flirts with Tadase who tells her he likes girls with spunk. Yaya teases them, causing the two to blush and Saaya to become upset. She runs off, and Lulu finds her. Although Saaya proves stubborn, Lulu changed her Heart's Egg to a Mystery Egg. Saaya transforms into Hinamori Dream . Amu, dumbfounded, transforms into Amulet Heart , Saaya to Gorgeous Heart . She tries a Spiral Heart Special , but Saaya uses Break Heart Special , which matches it in strength. Amu changes to Amulet Spade , and Saaya to Gorgeous Spade . Amu tries using Prism Music but fails to Saaya's Break Music . Amu changes to Amulet Clover , and Saaya to Gorgeous Clover . Saaya had ruined some trees earlier, so Amu fixes them with Remake Honey, but Saaya uses Break Honey . Amu then tells Saaya she is perfect the way she is. Amu purifies the Mystery Egg , and Saaya is back to normal. The episode ends finding out that Saaya stayed in Japan while her parents left. Appearance Saaya is a girl roughly the same height as Amu. She has peach-colored skin, slightly sharp green eyes and curly red hair. Confusion Character Transformation Hinamori Dream Saaya became "Hinamori Dream" when her Heart's Egg was tainted with Lulu's magic. While this form, she was able to imitate Amu's abilities and became her Character Transformations. She returned to her old self after Amu reasoned with her about her own capabilities and used Open Heart to return her to her normal form. As Hinamori Dream, looks like a copy of Amu, but her eyes are still sharper than Amu's and Saaya still has curly hair. In her hair is Amu's cross hairclip, though Saaya's has a question mark on it. Gorgeous Heart Gorgeous Heart is an imitation of Amulet Heart. In this form, she was able to use an attack called "Gorgeous Heart Special"; an imitation of "Spiral Heart Special". There is a question mark on the heart of Saaya's visor. Gorgeous Spade Gorgeous Spade is an imitation of Amulet Spade. In this form, she was able to use an attack called "Break Music"; an imitation of "Prism Music". There is a question mark on the spade of Saaya's hat. Gorgeous Clover Gorgeous Clover is an imitation of Amulet Clover. In this form, she was able to use an attack called "Break Honey"; an imitation of "Remake Honey". There is a question mark on the clover of Saaya's headdress. File:Hinamori Dream.jpg|Saaya as Hinamori Dream. File:Gorgeous Heart.jpg|Saaya as Gorgeous Heart. File:Gorgeous Spade.jpg|Saaya as Gorgeous Spade. File:Gorgeous Clover.jpg|Saaya as Gorgeous Clover. Trivia *In the anime, Saaya had three ways that her Heart's Egg was corrupted: X-Egg, X-Character, and ? Egg. Her ? Egg Character Transformation was Hinamori Dream. *In the anime television series, Saaya is voiced by Miyuki Kawashō. See Also *Amu Hinamori *Kukai Souma *Tadase Hotori *Tadase Fan Club *Character Transformation Category: Shugo Chara! characters Y Y